With Love
by TaShYrEi
Summary: Writing letters for Hikaru has never been easy. [Hikaru x Kaoru]


**With Love**

_Disclaimer: Yes, yes! I own Hikaru and Kaoru and they are having smut right now so please leave a message after the beep! XD_

**zOMG…I can't believe that simply looking at HikaKao themed icons—and okay, yeah, reading a few HikaKao fics could make me squeal so much that I wanted to make another fic…Gah, I hate my vulnerability to forbidden brotherly love…**

…

Kaoru,

I can't believe you did what you did.

I mean, you jumped off from the 5th story of a school building—how crazy is _that_? And I thought you were the sane one.

And now look what it's gotten you. Because of that, you made mom cry—when it should be the last thing that she's doing. The woman doesn't even care; her job has gotten the best of her but that little act you did made her into that _mother_ we waited for so long. Too bad you weren't there to see how she looked.

Hell, you even made _me_ cry.

Ugh, I'm beginning to sob again. Damn you.

I hate you, you idiot. Why did you do that?

Oh no. It's about Haruhi again, isn't it? Jeez, for the love of Pete, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't love her as much as you? Sometimes, I'm beginning to wonder if you're still my brother and not some random imposter impersonating him…

Actually I should be at school today. But no, you came along with that foolish plan of yours—so now I'm holding a bouquet of flowers. Well, not that I care much about school, anyway.

Yuck, is that a teardrop on the paper?

Great. Just great, I'm crying again. I just hope you're seeing this, because if you are—wherever you are, that is—I'm going to give you back a taste of your own medicine. I'm going to punch your lights out to make you feel what I'm feeling.

You know, writing letters isn't really my area of expertise but I guess this is the right time to know how it's done. Hey, don't get mad when my writing skills suck, you're the English master, not me. Unluckily, you aren't here to lecture me on how I write like a first grader. I guess that could be considered a good thing—saves me from hearing an earful, too.

Which leaves me to wonder… Have I improved? Too bad you're not here to tell me that…

Hmph. Stupid. Stupid Kaoru.

Now I'm having second thoughts whether or not I should include this with the flowers. Duh, you won't even be able to read it anyway. And that would be a waste.

By now, my hands would be aching and I'd start to complain how they hurt and I'd stop writing this crap since no one would be reading it—but I don't.

It's pointless but I don't stop.

I _can't_ stop.

I can't exactly pinpoint the reason, though.

Maybe because it's for you. Maybe it's because I write it for you.

Damn, Kaoru, they're coming again. My eyes hurt. The tears. They just won't stop. My eyes are already so sore but they won't stop. I'm begging you, please make them stop.

I hate this. I'm starting to look more like an idiot than they credit me for.

I don't even know if I should laugh or cry anymore. If I'd cry, my eyes would go on fire again—it's not really a pleasant experience, you know. It makes my eyes feel stingy like I accidentally dropped acid on it or something along the lines of that. But on the other hand, if I laugh, I would look even more stupid than I already am—not to mention people would label me as 'the insensitive jerk'.

You wouldn't want that, either. If someone calls me that, then you'll also be called a jerk since we're one, remember? The same face, identical twins but different identities. Yeah, I know, I sound so stupid that I'm beginning to confuse myself.

If you were here, I'm pretty sure you'd be rolling on the floor while laughing at how I look right now. Hmmm, let's see. If I could describe my face, I'd say I resemble that guy with a constipated look in that movie we watched last month—I think it was magic-themed and had a bunch of wizards or something—besides, we're both redheads to boot!

I'm losing word count here. Hah. I bet you can't even top how long this letter is… You should be proud of me! I've surpassed the master in terms of letter length!

Not that you'd be here to see this, though.

I miss you, Kaoru.

I _really_ miss you.

Always remember that wherever you are, I'll always be here to love you.

Always.

With love,

Hikaru

* * *

"You're reading that again!?" An infuriated Hikaru barged through the door, his expression obviously annoyed. 

He was met by a laughing Kaoru. "Why not? _You_ wrote it for _me_, anyway. It'd be a waste not to read, don't you think?"

A blush.

"Silly, Hikaru. Whoever told you that I jumped out from the 5th floor of the school? And it was because I was jealous over Haruhi? And—" He made a fake gasp. "I **died**? I think it was more of 'Kaoru was _accidentally_ thrown from the wide open window from the _second_ floor of the school because some guys were mobbing him, thinking that he was flirting with their girls when in fact he isn't—and he didn't die, just got a few bruises and a broken leg'."

"Okay, okay, you didn't die. I got the facts wrong. There, happy?"

"Yeah. And I think you forgot another tiny detail—mom didn't cry; she had the flu during that time so she had teary eyes."

"Fine. I forgot that one, too."

"But Hikaru…"

"What?"

"I know you kicked those guys' guts after you learned about the whole thing."

"So?"

"Thank you."

"…"

"Oh, and one more thing…"

"What is it?"

"Did you mean what you said?"

"What did I say? I said a lot of things this morning…"

"No, you know, the one you wrote in the letter?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you do and it's wonderful."

"You got your answer then—so just shut up and kiss me."

…

**Lol. I luff this. Just another spur of the moment. Hey, I know you're gonna be all angry at me for turning an-almost angst fic into humor fluff! But really, I'm tired of those 'Kaoru-commits-suicide-because-Hikaru-and-Haruhi-got-together' fics. First, I don't really like people who commit suicide. I think they're stupid. Second, I love Haruhi so I don't really like it that people get mad at her since Hikaru likes her. So in this fic, if you're confused, Hikaru actually wrote the letter, all the while thinking Kaoru was in fatal condition at the hospital (hence, the mention of the flowers) and that he was already dying—so he plans to skip school to visit his 'already-dying' brother (the letter was done beforehand). But as you can see, yes, Kaoru _was _injured, but nothing really serious. But I really loved implying that Hikaru was going to Kaoru's grave, instead. See, flowers have many uses!  
**

**So eat the product of my brainchild. Lol. No, what I actually meant was please review. XD**


End file.
